The Cineris Military Force
The Cineris Military Force is the War Machine originating on the planet Cineris. It's power governs all space belonging to the Cineris Collective, spanning multiple start systems within the Milky Way. Although existing beforehand, its influence was boosted dramatically when Church left the United Earth Government, and brought it's techniques with him. It used these methods to gain power, then slowly evolved over time to what it is now, a unique faction-military who maintains galactic power despite its relatively small size. Its primary language is Cinnamon English. Navy Flagship- CMF Leonard Churchill Mas7er Tanager Class Battleship Fleet Size: ~800 Ships (Growing / Recovering) Composed of Cruisers, Carriers, Destroyers, Along With a few other Ship-Types. Main Fleet: First Home Defense Fleet The CMF Navy deals with all Space operations, and is the most powerful of the four Branches. It provides transport for the other branches, and is the most well known part of the military. They lead the initial phases of assault missions, and rely on the Army's GNX/F-501 Delta Dagger, the VF/A-924 Wyvern, and the VF-43 Stauros for escort and continued support of its forces. CMF Cruiser.jpg|Standard CMF Cruiser CMF Destroyer.jpg|Standard CMF Destroyer CMF Corvette.jpg|Standard CMF Corvette CMF Prowler.jpg|Standard CMF Prowler Army Primary Division: 1st Cineris Core Army The CMF Army consists of some of the most elite CMF soldiers aside from Naval SPEC-OP's. The Army only recieves the best, as it is the last line of defense in the case of planetary invasion as well as the branch that handles large groundside offensives.. The Army is responsible for planetside defense and Homeland Security and is generally given the CMF's best equipment before other branches. Air Force Primary Division: 97th Tactical Fighter Wing The CMF Air Force handles all air support and air superiority missions, foreign and at home. It is composed of various dedicated fighters and multirole variable fighters, such as the VF/A-924 Wyvern and the elite VF-43 Stauros. The CMF Air Force primarily operates out of CMF Navy Carriers in space combat and in foreign space. While the CMF Airforce is relatively small when compared to some other air forces in the galaxy, it is still a force to be reckoned with when working in tandem with the other Cineris Military branches. Marines Primary Division: 114th ARS Infantry The CMF Marine Corp handles all Ship-Based operations. CMF Marines are highly skilled in conventional and unconventional warfare, as well as EVA skills, and are generally the first troops on the ground alongside Naval Specops during foreign operations. Marines generally deploy via AV-429 "Aegis" Gunship, or directly into the battlefield via the elite Orbital Drop Shock Trooper units. Planetary Defenses Built and designed for the specific purpose of defending the space above and around Cineris and her colonies, the CMF's planetary defenses generally target space-borne threats in orbit, and occasionally in atmosphere with proper guidance and precision. Although supplemented by various fleets from the Naval Forces, there are two distinct defense platforms designed solely for planetary defense, which include: *Orbital Defense Platforms: The standard Orbital Defense platform commonly used above UNSC-based planets and its derivatives. Serving as the main defensive armament in orbital situations, hundreds of platforms form a defensive grid around crucial worlds such as Cineris while other colonies maintain defensive platforms in smaller numbers. Each platform is either connected to a groundside generator or built with one included, and can fully charge, fire, and reload a Super-MAC in approximately 5 seconds. *The "Gates of Babylon": Although they provide a similar end result as the ODP's, the Gates of Babylon are a PTS enhanced ground-based orbital defense network. With the network's dedicated DSIF "Gilgamesh" handling the various calculations and firing solutions, the ground-based SMACS, MACS, and other modified anti-ship weapons fire their projectiles through PTS "Gates". These Gates lead to orbit, where a matching Gate opens up and allows for pinpoint accuracy of projectiles. At full capacity that Gates can handle 49 individual weapons at once, effectively placing 49 pseudo-ODP's virtually anywhere above or around Cineris at any given moment. Currently, 21 gates can be utilized at once, with the rest still in developement. Gates Of Babylon.jpg|Multiple Gates opened above Cineris Factional Relations (WIP) UCR- UEG- Exon/USSR- Orb- TRM- Sanghelios- Necris- Vanguard- JSDF- Category:CMF Category:Factions Category:Organization Category:Church's Work Category:Super Power Category:New United Nations